Undercover
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Horrible title I know, heh. Tim and Calleigh have been assigned to go undercover and track down a serial killer that goes after newlyweds just home from their honeymoons. The CSIs are now in Paris, using themselves as bait but will something more than wor
1. chapter one

1Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't realize and everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

S/C

"You know why we're here?" Tim asked, looking at Calleigh. She shook her head, looking bored.

"Where is he?" she complained. Horatio had called both of them into his office and now he wasn't even there.

"Sorry." he said quickly, walking in. "Eric had a break in our case. Okay..."

"What did you need and why call both of us in here?" Tim asked.

"You know how the case is not going anywhere?" Horatio replied. Tim nodded.

"Well?" Calleigh asked impatiently. The team was working a case that involved a serial killer that went after newlyweds and he suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth.

"How do you two feel about a vacation?"

"No." Calleigh shook her head. "I want to find this person and throw them in jail."

"Our suspect has been seen in Paris."

"That's where the couples have been on their honeymoons before they've been murdered." Tim piped up.

"Good observation Tim." Calleigh said sarcastically. He gave her a crooked smile. "Let me guess. He's picking a new couple."

"I want you two to go undercover." Horatio said. Tim and Calleigh looked at each other. "You're the only two that he hasn't seen on the team yet and it won't blow our cover."

S/C

"This will be fun." Tim commented. Calleigh smiled at him.

"You're like a big kid you know that?" she teased. Tim shrugged.

"Not everyday we get to go to Paris, huh?"

"Yeah but we're going to be working." Calleigh said. "I can't believe they put us in first class."

"Well we're on our honeymoon." Tim smirked. "Um... H never uh... said anything about um..."

"About what?"

"Rings." Tim mumbled. Calleigh nodded. "I er... took um... care of it."

"Oh God Tim that... you didn't have to."

"Yeah I did. We have to make it believable remember?" he said, going into his pocket. He pulled out two black boxes and Calleigh felt her heart race.

"Speed, we could've gotten something out of a gum ball machine." she muttered.

"Those look really, really cheap and wouldn't fit on our fingers." he replied. "And its not Speed anymore."

"That's right..." Calleigh trailed off as Tim opened one of the boxes. "Oh my God. You have really good taste."

"I figured you like something sparkly." he grinned, taking the ring out of the box. It was sparkly alright with a white gold band with a large diamond in the center, with two slightly smaller diamonds flanking it. Calleigh seemed to be possessed by it.

"Wow. Tim, this is... you should not have done this." she stammered as he slipped it onto her left hand.

"Only the best for my wife." he smiled, looking up into her blue eyes.

"This must've cost you a fortune. I um... I hope you told them its only for a week or so."

"Non-refundable."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open.

"You don't even care!"

"The woman said you're very lucky to have a guy like me." Tim said. "And no I don't care."

"Its not going to be there forever though."

"I'll save it then." Tim muttered, opening the other box. "You want to do this?"

Calleigh nodded and took the simple, matching white gold band out of the box. Never before did she think that she would be putting a wedding ring on Tim Speedle's finger, no matter how much she wished it.

"You've gone into a daze." Tim teased. Calleigh looked up at him and smiled.

"I just can't believe this has all happened." she replied. The flight attendant came by and smiled.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No we're good." Tim said, holding Calleigh's hand in his. "Right?"

"Yeah." she smiled. 'This is going to be very fun.'

S/C

"Horatio wasn't kidding was he?" Calleigh asked, looking around the honeymoon suite.

"Well the guy looks up everything on the couples." Tim said, dropping their bags on the floor. "Got to make it real."

Calleigh, nodded, yawning.

"You want to get to bed?"

"I'd like to. You can um... take it. I'll sleep..."

"No. I'll take the couch. I don't care."

"Well aren't you the gentleman." Calleigh smiled. "I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

"Well I don't want you sleeping on it either. Its uncomfortable. I can handle it."

"Tim, its a big bed. I'm sure we can keep our distance from each other."

"You make it sound like you don't want to sleep with me." he said, mock-sadness in his voice. Calleigh smacked him lightly. "Really, Cal I don't care."

"Well I do. Come on, honey." she smirked. Tim grinned and followed her into the next room. He was going to like this.


	2. chapter two

1Calleigh's eyes slowly opened and glanced around her surroundings. She was in the hotel in Paris and in Tim Speedle's arms. Calleigh bit her lip from squealing with joy. The glint of sunlight off her left hand made her glance down at the diamond ring on her finger.

'God I wish this was real.' she thought, looking at a sleeping Tim. His arm was draped over Calleigh's waist, holding her tightly against him and his other arm was under his pillow.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry. You're just so cute." Calleigh teased. Tim smirked slightly, rubbing his face. "Sleep well?"

"I can't complain." he yawned. "You?"

"It was good."

"Good. You hungry?"

"Not yet. You?"

Tim's stomach answered for him. Calleigh laughed.

"What? I'm always hungry." Tim grinned. "You want to get room service?"

"Sure. Can you do it? I want to take a shower."

"Oh women and your showers."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and got out of bed, stretching her arms over her head. Tim swallowed hard when Calleigh's tank top rode up and he got a peek at her flat stomach.

"Tim!"

"Huh?"

"I said would you look at that view." Calleigh said, pointing over her shoulder to the window. From their hotel room they could see the Eiffel Tower, bathed in the early morning light.

"Its great." Tim muttered, still staring at her but now his gaze had traveled upwards.

"You checking me out Speedle?"

"And if I was?" he winked, sitting up. Calleigh blushed and went over to her suitcase, bending down. Tim glanced upwards and mouthed 'thank you.'

S/C

"Where do you want to go?" Tim asked. "We're supposed to tour Paris and hope to bump into our guy."

"We can just walk around... shop maybe." Calleigh smiled.

"Don't you do enough of that already?" Tim teased.

"There is never enough of shopping."

"Cal, there's shopping and then there's overkill."

"Are you saying I'm a shopaholic?" Calleigh asked. Tim smiled and took her hand in his.

"Yes." he pointed behind him. "I thought I saw something I liked."

Calleigh glanced behind him and saw a man, around thirty watching them intently.

"Well then lets go back." she smiled. Tim wrapped his arm around her and glanced through a window at a few things. "Baby isn't that pretty?"

Tim glanced at her and she grinned. Oh how he longed for the days when Calleigh Duquesne called him, 'baby.'

"It'd look better on you." he winked. Calleigh stared longingly at the gun display. (Hahaha) "Hon?"

"Mmm?"

"Like what you see?"

"Definitely."

"Don't think they'd let us through Customs with it though. Besides you have enough."

"Never enough guns for me." Calleigh sighed, glancing behind her. The man was still watching them. "Maybe we should get something to eat over there."

"Sure." Tim nodded and they started walking towards their watcher. Tim deliberately bumped into him, dropping his cell phone while he did. "Oh I'm sorry."

The man bent down and picked the cell phone up.

"Its quite all right. Wasn't watching who was coming by. Its pretty isn't it." he said, pointing at the Eiffel Tower. He smiled at Calleigh as he handed Tim his cell phone back. Tim pocketed quickly. "Just like your wife."

"Thank you." Calleigh smiled.

"I'm Jack by the way. Jack Webster. I remember you from last night at the hotel."

"Oh we're staying in the same hotel. Isn't that a coincidence honey?" Tim said. "I'm Tim Speedle and this is my wife Calleigh."

"Pleasure meeting both of you. Perhaps we'll bump into each other again." Jack said, his eyes still on Calleigh. She stilled smiled, leaning further into Tim. He tightened his grip on her waist. "I'm sorry about your phone."

"Oh don't worry about it. I drop it all the time and maybe we will bump into each other again."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jack walked off and Calleigh looked at Tim.

"I'm impressed darlin'." she drawled. "You dropped that with prints in mind. I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"And here I was thinking it was because of my good looks." Tim smirked. "We should get back to the hotel."

S/C

Tim sat down at the table while Calleigh leaned over him.

"Well the print you did give me were a 99.9 match to the prints we found at the crime scene." Eric said over the web cam.

"So now we arrest him." Calleigh said.

"Its not that easy Cal." Horatio said, coming into view on the laptop screen. "We can't arrest him yet. You're in a foreign country and don't have jurisdiction. He also doesn't kill them until they get back to the States. I need you two to lure him back here. Get to know him a bit more."

"But H, we're on our honeymoon." Tim pouted. Calleigh smacked him over the head.

"God you two act like a married couple." Eric joked.

"You better hurry up. You've got reservations at a hip restaurant." Horatio said.

"Since when?" Calleigh asked.

"Since I booked them. All of our victims ate there. Dress nicely and Speed?"

"Yeah?"

"Shave."

Calleigh laughed as the screen went blank and Tim scowled.

"So... Webster know's we'll be there tonight." Calleigh said. "We better get ready."

S/C

"Tim?" Calleigh called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

Tim rolled his eyes but turned the TV off and went into the bathroom.

"Can you zip this up?" Calleigh asked. "I can't reach it."

Tim nodded and stepped over to his 'wife', zipping the black dress up. His hands lingered on her bare shoulders, making Calleigh give a pleasurable sigh.

"We should get going." she muttered.

"Right." Tim nodded. "You um... you look great Cal."

"Thanks. You don't clean up so bad yourself." she smiled, eyeing his clean shaven jaw. Tim shrugged.

"Don't matter one way or another to me."

"I think you look good." Calleigh said, brushing past him. Tim stared at himself in the mirror. She did not just say that.

S/C

After entering the restaurant, Tim and Calleigh were told to wait while a table was cleared for them. In the corner of the bar, was Jack.

"What a surprise." Tim said dryly, navigating Calleigh through the crowd of people, his hand on the small of her back.

"Be nice." Calleigh warned. "We want to make him like us and want to murder us."

"See my mom always told me to be nice to people so they don't want to murder me." Tim smirked, making Calleigh laugh. "Hi!"

"I said we'd probably bump into each other again." Jack smiled. "You look fabulous Calleigh."

"Why thank you Jack." she smiled politely, sitting next to Tim.

"So is this you guys first time in Paris?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're on our honeymoon." Tim said, looking deeply into Calleigh's eyes. "What about you?"

"I've been here a couple of times." Jack muttered, taking a sip of his beer. "This is a nice place. You'll like the food."

"Monsieur, your table is ready." the hostess said, tapping Tim on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Well nice talking to you Jack." he said, giving Calleigh a hand off the stool.

"Yeah. Have a good night." he said, raising his glass slightly as the hostess led Tim and Calleigh off to their table.


	3. chapter three

1"Tim why are we here?" Calleigh asked. "We can come tomorrow."

"I know but I just wanted you to see this." he said. "My friend Billy from college works as a security guard here, at the Eiffel Tower and I told him that me and my wife were in the city and I was wondering if could get us in when it wasn't too crowded. He said come around about eight and he'll get us in."

"Tim, that is really sweet but you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to." he smiled. "Stop telling me that I don't have to. If I don't think I should do something I won't do it. Hey Billy!"

A tall blonde haired man sat up at his post.

"Speedle? Jesus it is you!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Ah this must be the Missus. Billy McGregor and its a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Calleigh." she smiled, shaking her hands. "I think this is wonderful that you could do this for us."

"Oh don't worry about it. I owe Tim here a few favors." Billy grinned, nudging Tim. "Remember in junior year when we went to LA..."

"Oh please don't bring that up." Tim groaned. "Just get us up there."

Billy scowled and escorted Tim and Calleigh up into the elevator and left them at the top.

"You've got a half hour or else my boss will have my head." he said.

"You got it." Tim nodded. "Thanks again man."

"No problem." Billy disappeared into the elevator again and Tim turned back to Calleigh.

"Its amazing up here." she said, looking around at the view. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"Neither have I." Tim murmured. Calleigh looked up at him. "I'm glad H paired us up on this."

"Well you were the only guy left that Webster hasn't seen." she said.

"I know but still... I always have a good time with you."

"We are best friends." Calleigh reminded. "I hope you have a good time with me."

Tim smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

"Cal... I um..." he started. "You are... I um..."

"Spit it out Speedle." she teased and Tim dipped his head, his lips touching Calleigh's gently. Her eyes closed as her arms went around his neck, pulling them closer together. Tim ran his tongue over her lower lip and she parted her lips, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart a few seconds later, even though it felt like forever for the two of them. "Wow."

"I'm sorry." Tim muttered.

"No! God no! Don't... don't be sorry! Tim, is um... is this your..."

"Way of saying I like you?" he asked. Calleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Calleigh smiled and pressed her lips against his again. They ended up in another passionate embrace and when they pulled apart Calleigh rested her head on Tim's chest, his arms encircling her waist.

"I was very happy it was just the two of us." Tim murmured. "I figured, wow a week in one of the most romantic places in the world with Calleigh Duquesne. I thought I'd finally be able to tell you how I felt."

"I'm glad you said something." she said quietly. "I've felt the same for a long time."

"How long?"

"Day you walked into my life." Calleigh replied.

"Wow. That's a long time." Tim smiled. "We um... should've said something a while ago."

"Yeah. God it was so hard being friends with you and thinking nothing more could come of it. Especially when you went on dates with other girls."

Tim pulled away from her slightly.

"Well now I'm yours." he grinned, kissing her forehead.

S/C

"Figure it out." Calleigh whined.

"I'm trying." Tim muttered, fumbling with the key. "You know its not helping that you're pulling my shirt out of my pants and you... damn woman."

Calleigh laughed against his back as she ran her hands over Tim's stomach again.

"Calleigh I can't get the key in the lock!"

"Well that's your fault."

Tim sighed and rested his head against the door, then let out a yelp and swerved around. Calleigh smiled innocently at him.

"What?"

"You figure it out then." Tim said, holding the key out. Calleigh switched places with him and stuck the key in the lock. Nothing. "Oh not so easy huh?"

"This stupid... Tim please, don't." she moaned lightly.

"Open it because I'm not stopping." he grinned. "Waited too long."

"A few more seconds won't kill you." Calleigh smirked. "Look there's people coming. They should know how to work the lock. Hi! Excuse me?"

"Nice choice of people Cal." Tim muttered, earning him a nudge in the ribs. An elderly couple shuffled over and stared at them expectantly.

"Hi. Do you speak English?" Calleigh asked. The woman nodded. "Good! Do you think you could get our door open?"

She stuck the key out and the older woman looked at her husband.

"Maybe its not us." Tim whispered. The woman quickly stuck the key in the door and it unlocked. "Or maybe it is. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"You don't need to shout lad." she said, a thick Irish accent in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes he can't hear himself speak and it just kills him." Calleigh smiled. "Thank you."

The couple smiled and walked away. Tim followed them with his eyes.

"God I hope we never get that old and decrepit." he complained. "Kill me if I do."

"I'm beginning to get old and decrepit standing here waiting for you." Calleigh said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And if you didn't notice... we had the key upside down."

"You're a CSI and couldn't figure that out?" Tim smirked, walking back with her into their hotel suite.

"Haha." Calleigh wrapped her arms around him. "Neither could you mister."

"Its hard to concentrate when I've got something as beautiful as you trying to rip my clothes off."

Calleigh smiled and Tim grinned as he bent down and kissed her softly. Calleigh's hand came between them and she fiddled with the buttons on Tim's shirt. He stopped her for a second.

"You sure?"

Calleigh nodded, kissing him again.


	4. chapter four

1Tim woke up the next morning and smiled down at the sleeping blonde lying next to him. Calleigh smiled against his chest.

"I know you're watching me." she mumbled. "Why?"

"Sorry. You're just so cute." Tim smiled. Calleigh laughed lightly as Tim kissed the top of her head. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

They went into a lapse of silence for a few minutes, just lying in each other's arms. Tim's cell phone ruined the moment and he rolled away from Calleigh and looked around.

"Where's my phone?"

"Where's your pants?"

"Good question." Tim smirked, making Calleigh laugh again. "Hey its not funny. It may be Horatio."

"Oh he's probably lost track of time and you can tell him you were sleeping."

"Yes and then Eric will come on and say something stupid and we'll know that he speaks the truth."

"Are we going to tell them?" Calleigh asked.

"Why not?"

"I mean... well... I really hope it does, but what if we don't work out?"

The cell phone stopped ringing and Tim stared at Calleigh.

"It won't come to that."

"What if it does?"

"It won't Calleigh. I won't let it." Tim said. "I love you too much to let you go."

Her mouth dropped slightly.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

Calleigh nodded.

"Well I mean it. I love you."

The cell phone started ringing again.

"They don't give up huh?" Tim muttered, leaning over. Calleigh kissed him deeply and for a second Tim forgot all about his phone.

"I love you but get the phone."

"Yeah well just tell me what happened to my pants."

S/C-----

Eric growled in frustration and re-dialed Tim's number. It wasn't anything big but he wanted to annoy him. He knew he was trying to get Calleigh to fall in love with him, like that would ever happen. Eric laughed at the thought of the two of them together. It'd be nice but Tim would never say something and Calleigh was too blind to realize it.

S/C----

"Its. Not. Horatio." Tim said between kisses. "He's. Not. That. Persistent."

"But it may be important." Calleigh said, her hand on Tim's chest, stopping him from kissing her again.

"Baby nothing is more important than you right now."

Calleigh felt tears spring into her eyes. Why was he so wonderful?

"What?" Tim asked. "What's wrong?"

"You're just so sweet and... you're I don't know. Not enough words to describe you." Calleigh replied. Tim smiled and wiped her tears away.

"No reason to cry over it."

"I know but I guess I'm just one of those romantic kind of people." Calleigh said, laughing at herself.

"Oh so you like all that stuff where the guy comes waltzing in and whisks the girl away? James Bond and his damsel in distress?"

"Yeah."

Tim snickered and Calleigh pulled his head down, their lips meeting in another kiss. Calleigh sighed happily, wondering what she ever did to deserve Tim. Now the hotel phone was ringing.

"You better get it." Calleigh said, running a hand through her hair. Tim glared at the phone but picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Would you like to accept a call from 'Delko?'"

"No." Tim hung the phone up. "I swear when we get home I'm going to kill Delko."

Calleigh smiled.

"He just wants to check up on the case."

"No. He wants to annoy the hell out of me." Tim corrected. "He should've gotten the picture the first time when I didn't answer."

"The people at the front desk must think you have horrible manners. 'No' and then you slam the phone down onto the hook." Calleigh teased.

"I don't care what they think. So... today. What are we doing?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Well aren't you nice." Tim teased. "'I don't care. Whatever you want.' Never had a girlfriend as good as you. Its always, 'I want, I want, I want.'"

S/C----

"Looks like our friend is back." Calleigh said quietly. Tim glanced up and saw Jack wandering around.

"You know if we weren't undercover I'd be really freaked out. These people never noticed he was always around? Its a big city and its quite hard to bump into the same people."

"Some people are oblivious to what goes on around them."

"He's coming over." Tim muttered.

"So let him come over. Invite him to sit down. We need to know more about him."

Jack smiled.

"Fancy seeing you two here." he said.

"Hi." Calleigh smiled. "You want to sit down?"

"Sure." Jack said, sitting across from Tim, who held Calleigh's hand tightly. She kept a forced smile on her face while she glanced sideways at Tim.

"So how long are you in Paris for?"

"I leave Friday."

"Oh. So do we." Tim said. "Where are you heading back to?"

"I travel around but this time I'll be heading back to Florida."

"Us too..." Calleigh nodded. "You said you're here often. What do you do that brings you here a lot?"

"Work. I work for a small company."

'One man murdering company.' Tim thought dryly.

S/C-----

"So he's divorced." Tim said. Horatio quickly wrote that down. "Quiet type of guy. Wouldn't think of him committing murder."

"Yeah well you don't think of anyone committing murder. How is everything going?"

Tim heard the shower running and he smiled slightly.

"Good. He says he travels a lot but is heading back to Florida. My guess is he follows the people home. The Martins in New York, the Hamptons in Pennsylvania, the Donovans in Miami, and now soon it'll be the Speedles in Miami."

"It won't get that far. I promise. I want to thank you and Calleigh for doing this. Is she there?"

"She just went into the shower actually. H..."

"Yeah Speed?"

"What's the rule on office relationships?"

"Well, you finally asked her huh?" Horatio asked smiling. Eric glared at him and slapped a twenty on his desk. 'Thank you.'

"Yeah. You um... don't um care do you?"

"Nope. Actually I'm very glad that you two have started being a couple. Its about time."


	5. chapter five

1"Well even though we were undercover, I had a wonderful time." Calleigh said, looking at Tim. He nodded, his eyes focused on the ring on Calleigh's hand.

"Me too."

Calleigh followed his stare and she moved to take it off but Tim stopped her.

"What?" she asked. "Its yours. You bought it."

Tim shook his head.

"True but I um... I um... you... marry me."

"What?" Calleigh stared at him in shock. "Tim..."

"Calleigh, we've been best friends for about five years now. I've loved you probably the same amount of time."

"Tim, we've only been dating a week!"

"I know but... look it was a stupid thing to say and you don't have to say yes but I do love you and I'll wait as long as I have to."

"Don't try sweet talking your way into this."

"I'm not. Its just... well you said you felt the same."

"Baby... if I said I felt the same I would've been married a lot of times already but I do. I do love you. Look I would love to be married to you. I would. There is nothing more in this world than I want to be your wife but I..."

"But you what?" Tim asked, looking at her.

"I don't want to get hurt. Okay? I've gone through so many relationships..."

"Calleigh, I'd never try to do anything that would upset you. I'd rather die first than have something like that happen."

The rest of the flight home they sat in silence. Calleigh went through a mental battle with herself. Finally, after what seemed forever, the plane landed at Miami International. Tim stood up and Calleigh grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"I never did give you an answer."

"Yeah. You said no." Tim said.

"No. I said I didn't want to get hurt. From Paris to Miami I've sat and thought this over. I think you're incredibly insane. I mean you don't know if you could stand living with me..."

"Honey?"

"What?"

"I think if I could last a week with you I could last the rest of my life."

"Exactly and the past week we've had to pretend that we were married,"

"Just for the record I wasn't 'pretending'. I love you and everything that we did was me. Not some stupid act I had to put on. All that was acting was you having my name."

"I know and I will marry you." Calleigh smiled. "I can't picture my life without you."

Tim smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly.

"Excuse me."

The couple reluctantly pulled apart and saw a bored middle aged man staring at them.

"That was very beautiful but you're blocking the exit." he said. Tim and Calleigh turned red and quickly exited the plane.

"So when is this whole thing going to take place?" Calleigh asked.

"You're actually trusting me with this?"

"Yes."

"We get our bags and report back to Horatio. Then when he finally let us leave, I don't care if its day or night we'll go and get married, for real."

"You're insane." Calleigh laughed.

"No... well maybe a little." Tim winked. "Come on. You just said you couldn't picture your life without me or are you one of those girls that need the fairytale wedding?"

S/C----

"Hey Alexx." Calleigh smiled, walking into the autopsy room.

"Well hello. How was Paris?"

"It treated me very well."

"Oh really? Spill." Alexx ordered. Calleigh glanced up into the observation room and saw Tim arguing with Eric. "Calleigh..."

"Well... I got a husband."

"I know that. You and Tim..."

"How'd you know already?"

"The whole undercover thing. Everyone knows." Alexx said.

"No. Alexx, we really got married."

"Are you drunk?"

"No!"

"You really got married?" Alexx asked slowly. Calleigh nodded, a big smile on her face. "No you didn't!"

"Yeah. We did." she said, sticking out her hand. Alexx's jaw dropped.

"Wow."

"He got it for the undercover thing and I told him he was insane but... obviously its more than for the undercover thing." Calleigh grinned. Eric's voice filled the room.

"How come I wasn't invited?"

Alexx and Calleigh looked up into the observation room.

"Because it was a private gathering." Calleigh replied.

"I wasn't invited either honey." Alexx said sympathetically. "When did you two do this? While you were away?"

"No. About an hour ago." Tim replied.

"You're not even dating!" Alexx exclaimed.

"Yeah. A week." Calleigh smiled. "He works quickly."

The boys disappeared from the observation room and appeared a few minutes later in the autopsy.

"I don't believe you two!" Eric pouted.

"What's not to believe?" Tim asked. "I told you I'd get her to love me but I didn't have to do much."

"So... you two have loved each other for a while but finally say something in one of the most romantic cities of the world and you decide, hey we're gonna get married?" Alexx asked. Tim and Calleigh nodded. "About time and Timmy!"

"What?" he asked, hiding behind Calleigh.

"I think I may just marry you next time. Eric did you see her ring?"

"Sorry. No I'm not one of the Fab 5 and get ex... wow. Speed, didn't know you had taste." he said. "Oh and Horatio said he wanted to see you two when you got in."

S/C-----

"So nothing really changed from when we talked on the phone last." Tim said. Horatio nodded, his attention focused on some papers. "We'll keep an eye out for Webster."

"Good." Horatio mumbled. Tim squeezed Calleigh's hand gently and she nodded.

"Horatio?"

"What?"

"I need a form to switch my address."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well um... see... just put Tim's address on it."

Horatio finally looked up.

"Huh?"

"See H, this was all your fault really." Tim said, leaning back in his chair.

"What was my fault?"

"You made us be a married couple and on top of our feelings for each other well we decided to um... get married." Calleigh explained.

"Wait..." Horatio leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk. "Speed, you told me you were dating. What happened to dating a few years and then being engaged for a few years then getting married?"

"We decided to skip that engagement part. It was only an hour long."

"Horatio... we love each other and we're going to make it work." Calleigh said.

"Oh I know. You two act like you're married already." he smiled. "Congratulations guys."

He stood up and hugged Calleigh, then Tim.

"You guys can go home. I want a unmarked car at the condo though in case Webster comes around."


	6. chapter six

1"Oh God are we going through this again?" Calleigh asked, a hint of laughter in her voice. Tim shook his head.

"I got it." he muttered, opening the door. "See? I'm getting better at this."

Calleigh smiled and Tim scooped her into his arms, kissing her gently. Calleigh parted his lips with her tongue, her hands winding through his dark hair.

"Are we going to leave our door open so the spooky people can come in and kill us?"

"We already got enough of them after us." Tim joked, shutting the door. He turned his attention back to Calleigh. "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled. "Now... stop stalling."

Tim grinned and walked back with her into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"You know," he started, setting Calleigh down in the center of the bed. "I never thought this would happen."

"I fantasized about it." she winked. "Come here."

Tim obeyed and Calleigh kissed him deeply.

"Am I fulfilling your fantasies?" he grinned, kissing a trail down her jaw and onto her neck.

"Getting there." Calleigh moaned lightly, pulling Tim's t-shirt off him.

S/C----

"Don't tell me that's a phone." Tim mumbled.

"I'm not getting it." Calleigh yawned. "Its your house."

"Nuhuh. Its our house."

"Did we really get married?"

"Better believe it. You don't sound so happy about it."

Calleigh laughed.

"I am. I am very happy that I am Mrs. Tim Speedle but I wasn't sure if this was a dream or not and if it was I didn't want to wake up." she said.

"That's your cell phone anyway. My phone doesn't ring the Friends theme song."

Calleigh groaned and looked around.

"Here we go again." Tim smirked. "Where was it?"

"My pocketbook. That's in the living room. I don't want to move."

"I'm still gonna be here."

Calleigh nodded and grabbed her husband's t-shirt off the floor.

"You're not gonna start wearing my clothes are ya?" Tim whined as Calleigh tossed the shirt on. She went into the living room, grabbed her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"John?"

"Yeah. I heard you were back."

Calleigh started walking back towards the bedroom and crawled under Tim's arm.

"Yeah I am."

"So are we still on for dinner?"

Tim's head snapped up, being able to hear Hagen's voice.

"Um... actually no." Calleigh said. "I'm really sorry John. I... I met this great guy and we hit it off."

"Oh. Well um... that's okay. I hope you're happy."

Calleigh smiled, her fingertips running over Tim's chest lightly.

"I am. I'm very happy."

"Well that's good. I'm on duty. I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." John hung up first and Calleigh tossed her phone onto the floor.

"I need to know." Tim said.

"We're on and off."

"I guess you're off now huh?"

"Yes. I'm hungry."

"There's food in the refrigerator. You should've known that."

"Don't be a smart ass. You want anything?"

"No I'm good."

"You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Maybe I'll come out in a few minutes." Tim muttered. "There's everything that you could imagine in my fridge."

Calleigh smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'll be back."

Tim smiled as Calleigh got out of bed once again.

"What?" she asked, seeing the stupid grin on his face.

"I was just thinking about how perfect you are." Tim replied.

"Hah! I'm not perfect."

"Yes you are. Everything about you is perfect."

Calleigh blushed.

"You're good with compliments Mr. Speedle."

"That I am Mrs. Speedle."

"I love the sound of that." she smiled.

"So do I." Tim agreed, realizing how lucky he was to have her. He flopped back onto the pillows and sighed deeply. A week ago he was single and now he was married to the most wonderful woman in the world. Yes it went totally fast but... it felt right. Tim grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Flipping through a few channels, Tim stared at the window. A shadow past by it and Tim sat up, a queasy feeling in his stomach. He quickly stood up, and went through the bedside table, grabbing his spare gun.

Tim walked stealthily into the living room and aimed the gun on the patio door, where someone was sliding the door the open.

"Freeze!"

The person stopped and Tim flipped the light switch.

"I saw some suspicious activity Speedle."

"Baby, we need to... John!" Calleigh stopped short when she saw Hagen standing in the living room, the patio door open behind him. It was a hilarious sight actually. Hagen, standing with his gun at his side, Tim in nothing but his boxers, his gun trained on Hagen, and Calleigh standing shocked in Tim's oversized t-shirt.

"Calleigh what are you doing here?" Hagen asked.

"I live here." she replied, turning red. "John..."

"What do you mean you live here? Oh... you two are still going along with the whole undercover thing."

"What did you mean you saw some suspicious activity?" Tim asked.

"I saw someone in the window."

"Hagen, did you ever think that I was getting something to eat. Shit, man you could've shot me!"

"I could've shot you? You were about to shoot me!" he exclaimed. "I um... I didn't know I was interrupting something."

"Its okay. You weren't." Calleigh said quickly.

"So you two huh?"

"Will you get back outside?" Tim snapped and Hagen disappeared the way he came. "He's the one watching us?"

"Apparently. Oh God that was embarrassing." Calleigh said, laughing slightly. "Why was the door unlocked?"

"I'm not sure. What were you saying before you realized Hagen was in the room?" Tim asked, making sure the patio door was locked.

"Oh. We need to go food shopping."

"DELKO!"

A few minutes later Calleigh sat on the couch, listening to Tim yell at Eric over the phone.

"Well one, you left my back door unlocked. Two, you ate all my food! Like the food, I don't care about. But leaving the back door unlocked gives Webster an advantage. What if it wasn't Hagen and it was him? What if I hadn't gone out into the living room and Calleigh got hurt?"

"Speed, I didn't even go near the patio door."

"Then why was it unlocked? It can only be locked from the inside."

"Maybe you didn't lock it when you left. Don't yell at me."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to leave my condo unlocked so any crazy person could walk in."

"Who else has a key?"

S/C-----

"Honey, are you sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Mrs. Robinson is the only other person that has a key. She comes over to feed Charlie when I'm at work." Tim replied, speaking of his beloved Border Collie. "I don't trust Eric with him so I asked Mrs. R to watch him while we were gone."

Calleigh nodded.

"You missed him huh?"

"Oh yeah. He's the most important thing in my life." Tim said. Then with a sexy smile, he added, "Besides you of course."

Calleigh smirked.

"That was close Speedle. Very close." she teased. Tim grinned and knocked on his neighbor's door. An elderly lady opened the door and smiled.

"Timmy! You're home and you brought a friend."

"Actually Mrs. Robinson, this is my wife Calleigh." Tim smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And you never told me?" she asked.

"Well it happened yesterday while I was gone." Tim replied.

"So you're French then." Mrs. Robinson said, looking at Calleigh.

"No. I'm from Miami." she smiled. "Tim and I work together."

"Oh well that's sweet. Its about time Timmy found someone. I suppose you came for Charles then."

"Yes." Tim nodded.

"Well come in." Mrs. Robinson smiled, letting them in. "I'll go get him."

As she shuffled down the hall, Calleigh turned to Tim.

"Charles?"

"She thinks its more sophisticated." Tim replied, smirking. "Charlie!"

The Border Collie raced down the hallway and ran straight into Tim's leg. He grinned and bent down, scratching his dog behind the ears.

"Daddy missed his Charlie. Yes he did." Calleigh looked amused as Tim talked to the dog.

"Thank you very much for watching him." she said, looking back up at Mrs. Robinson.

"Oh. Well Charles is a dear." she smiled. Tim stood up, attaching a leash to the blue collar.

"Mrs. R, I was wondering. Did you by any chance happen to go into my condo while I was gone?"

"No. But your friend came over and asked for the key."

"My friend?"

"Yes. His name was... well I forget his name but he came over, very polite young man and said that you had asked him to check something around the house while you were gone. I gave him the key and when he was done he came back and gave the key back."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Can you describe him?" Calleigh asked. Mrs. Robinson nodded and described Jack Webster perfectly.


	7. chapter seven

1"I can't believe this!" Calleigh exclaimed. "How long is this going to take?"

"Calleigh, we're CSIs. We've done this everyday. You know how long it takes." Eric said.

"Eric someone broke into my house!"

"Wow. You've quickly gotten into the wife role."

"Eric, this isn't funny."

Charlie gave a bark.

"Charlie!" Tim warned, giving him a glare. He let out a whimper and laid his head down on the ground, his paws over his eyes. "Look just dust the door and get the prints!"

"Did you guys check to see if anything was missing?" Horatio asked.

"Well I don't know." Calleigh shrugged.

"Nothing's gone. He did this so he could get easy access." Tim replied.

"I don't want you guys staying here anymore." Horatio said. "Stay at Calleigh's place for now. I'm going to have an unmarked car over there now."

"Make sure its not Hagen."

"Why? What's wrong with Hagen?"

"He walked in on them." Eric smirked.

"We weren't doing anything. He thought Calleigh was Webster and got in through the patio. That's the only reason why I knew the door was unlocked. I nearly shot him in the process."

"Okay. Get what you'll need for a few days and get over to Calleigh's." Horatio said.

S/C----

Calleigh rolled over and wrapped her arm around Tim.

"Will you stop fidgeting?"

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can. Stop moving. You need to get to sleep." Tim pressed his lips lightly against Calleigh's hair.

"Tim, how do we know he won't come here?"

"Because Calleigh he looks up our last name. Speedle. He sees that we live at 214 Ocean Ave. He won't look up Calleigh Duquesne because he doesn't know that's your maiden name. He doesn't know where to go from there."

"Horatio said it wouldn't go this far."

"I know but we got to deal with it. Calleigh I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"What if he's following us? He knows everything about his victim's. He'll look up your name and see that you work with the police. My name will be right next to yours and he'll put two and two together. Then he'll look up Duquesne and find us here. He'll really kill us when he realizes that we're CSIs and we screwed him over big time. He doesn't want the truth coming out."

"You have way too much free time on your hands." Tim said, fully awake now. "He's smart, but he's not that smart. Besides Charlie is out in the living room and he'll start barking if someone tries to get in. If he gets past Charlie, then he'll have to get past me because there is no way that I'm going to let him hurt you. You also forget that we have an unmarked car outside."

"I know but... it just freaks me out. I really didn't think it'd come to this that he'd start stalking us." Calleigh said quietly. Tim rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Its going to be fine."

"I hope so."

S/C----

Hagen glanced into the locker room the next day and saw Tim going through his locker.

"Speedle."

He glanced up and shut his locker.

"What's up Hagen?" he asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"I um... just wanted to say sorry about Friday night." he replied. "And um... Calleigh's lucky to have a guy like you."

"Thanks. Don't worry about Friday. Its okay." Tim said. "Do you have any news on Webster's whereabouts?"

"Not yet. Delko's working on it."

Tim nodded and the two walked down the hallway, separating at Ballistics. Tim knocked gently on the door, bringing his wife out of her daze.

"Hey." she smiled. "I'm so glad to be home."

"I could tell." Tim grinned. "You got anything?"

"Not yet. But Horatio has assigned us a case. We can't work the serial anymore since we're primary targets." Calleigh said. Tim nodded.

"I'll meet you out at the Hummer."

"Okay."

A few minutes later Tim was pulling out of the CSI parking lot.

"You're quiet." he commented.

"I'm just thinking." Calleigh muttered, staring out the window. She looked at Tim and gave him a smile. "Really."

"Well what are you thinking about?"

"Everything I guess. The case, us..."

"Calleigh, don't worry about the case. Horatio and Eric have got that covered. As for us..."

"I... what are we going to tell everyone? What are we going to tell our parents?" she asked.

"That we got married." Tim said simply. "Calleigh, do you um... not like the idea of us together?"

"No I love being married to you but everything happened so fast and what is everyone going to say?"

"I don't care what everyone is going to say. I only care about what we say." Tim said. He reached over and took Calleigh's hand in his. "If you're not okay with it..."

"I am Tim. I've never been so happy before and I know you think that I'm not thrilled but I am. Really, I am. I just... I'm so freaked out over Webster and it is like it is taking over me or something."

"You don't need to make excuses." he said, stopping at a red light. "Cal, if you felt we went into this too quickly we don't need to be married right now."

"I know you think that but I would not have said yes to your one hour proposal." she smiled. Tim smiled slightly and turned to look at her.

"Listen. I love you. I love you more than anything and I don't really see the point in waiting two or three years to ask you to marry me. We're already best friends. We already act the way we always act around each other. I know everything about you and you know everything about me. I have my pet peeves about you and you have yours about me. The only thing keeping up apart was not saying how we felt. We know how we feel about each other now. What was the point in waiting?"

"I know and Tim I love you so much. Its just you know how I get when something bad goes wrong."

"I know I just wanted to make sure you knew all of that." he said.

"Once this is all over I'll be back to my normal self and we can get on with the rest of our life." Calleigh said. "Let's just worry about our case right now."

Tim nodded and leaned over the arm rest, kissing her cheek.


	8. chapter eight

1Calleigh sighed as she went over what seemed her thousandth bullet casing.

"Still going over them?"

"No. I'm doing this for fun now." Calleigh said sarcastically. Tim snickered and pulled a stool up next to her. It was a week later and there was still no progress on the case with Webster. "You have any leads?"

"Our suspect is still giving me a hard time and won't talk. Tripp is with him. You got anything?"

"If I did would I still be sitting here?"

"Ooh... Touchy." Tim grinned. Calleigh couldn't keep the smile off her face. "You want me to go over these and you can deal with the suspect?"

"How about I stop and we go interrogate together?" she suggested.

"Deal and then you cook dinner when we get home."

"That has nothing to do with anything" Calleigh laughed.

"I know but if I cook we'll get food poisoned." Tim said, admiring his wedding ring.

"That's true. We should get goin'."

"Yeah." Tim stood up and offered Calleigh his hand.

"Such a gentleman." she smiled. Tim winked and pulled her closer to him, giving her a quick kiss.

"You're too tense. Need to loosen up a bit." he said, leading her towards the door.

"Well you'd be tense too if you sat trying to find matching striations between bullets."

"All you needed to do was call and I'd have helped."

Right then, the computer beeped, announcing a match and forcing Calleigh to turn back to the computer.

S/C----

Calleigh opened the door to the interrogation and the suspect whistled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." he smiled, eyeing Calleigh. She smiled as Tim appeared behind her, his hand on her back.

"Would you like to show Mr. Rodriguez what we found Detective?" he asked, looking down at Calleigh.

"It'd be my pleasure."

"What's your name beautiful?" Rodriguez asked.

"Its not important but its Calleigh." she replied, sitting down. "Okay. Here's what we found. Your semen was found on the inside of our victim, Maria Sanchez and... your gun was found at the scene of the crime, along with your bullets, which were pulled out of Ms. Sanchez's body."

She slid a few pictures across the table as Tim stood behind her, his hands resting against the back of the chair.

"You want to edit your story Rodriguez?" he asked. He opened his mouth to speak but the Friends theme song began to play.

"Excuse me." Calleigh muttered, flipping open her phone. "Calleigh Duquesne... mhmm... right. Okay. Thanks Dana."

She stood up, nearly knocking Tim off his feet.

"I um... can you take care of this?" she asked. Tim looked at her and she adverted his eyes.

"Frank, you can right?" he said, giving the detective a look. Tripp nodded. "Come on."

The CSIs walked out into the hallway and Calleigh leaned against the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" Tim asked.

"Its my dad again." Calleigh muttered. "I have to go pick him up."

"I'll go with you."

"Tim..."

"He's my family too now remember? Besides I don't want you alone while Webster is still out there."

"I won't be alone." Calleigh said.

"He's not going to be any help to you." Tim said. "Cal, please. I won't be any good to Tripp if I'm worrying about you. Besides we're done. Tripp will book Rodriguez and we don't have any more to do."

"Okay." she nodded. "Tim, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About my dad." Calleigh replied. Tim shook his head as they began walking.

"Honey listen to me. Its not your fault he's like this."

"Sometimes I wonder. I've tried so hard Tim to keep him out of bars and get him into rehab but nothing works."

"That's his fault that he doesn't follow through with it. Calleigh, don't blame yourself because of him." he said. "We better go get him."

S/C----

Tim pulled the Hummer into The Whiskey Stop's parking lot.

"Ready?"

"I never am." Calleigh sighed. They got out of the SUV and walked into the bar. "Hi Dana."

She smiled and pointed towards the back of the bar.

"Come on." Tim murmured, grabbing Calleigh's hand. They walked to the back of the bar and sat down on either side of the drunken man.

"Lambchop!"

"Hi Daddy." Tim heard the strained voice coming from his wife's mouth. That wasn't like her at all.

"What are you doing here?" Kenwall Duquesne asked.

"Getting you. Dana called me."

"She did? Dana!"

The brunette looked up.

"You spoiling my fun?"

"Sorry Duke!" she smiled. Calleigh smiled slightly.

"So you ready to go Dad?" she asked.

"One more drink. You can join me." he replied.

"I can't Dad. I'm still on the clock." Calleigh said. Kenwall sighed.

"You should try meeting a nice guy, not worry about work so much Calleigh." he said.

"Well Dad I met someone." she said, twisting her wedding ring on her finger.

"Oh really? I want to meet the fine young man."

"He's sitting next to you. Daddy, you remember Tim Speedle." Calleigh said. Kenwall turned on his stool and nodded.

"Nice seeing you again." Tim said.

"Yes... he's a nice kid Cal."

Tim smiled slightly.

"Better keep this one Calleigh. Not like that other fellow."

"Yeah I plan on staying with him." she said, smiling at Tim. "Come on Dad. Let's get you home."

With Tim's help, Calleigh somehow got her father out to the Hummer. He was still jabbering away when Calleigh shut the back door. She sighed and Tim pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." she mumbled. "I don't know how I put up with him all the time."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah because from now on you won't have to worry about it." a new voice said. Calleigh's eyes flew open and she saw Jack Webster standing a few feet behind Tim. Tim pulled away from Calleigh and turned around. "Nice seeing you guys again."


	9. chapter nine

1"You can't kill us here." Tim said. "Not in a parking lot. Too many witnesses."

"I don't care. I'll kill them too." Jack smiled evilly.

"Why? What did we do to you?" Calleigh asked.

"You're so happy together."

"Is that a problem?" Tim asked. "That I love my wife?"

"No. It's the fact that she loves you." Jack replied.

"We know what you've done Jack." Calleigh said. "Its over."

"Shut up! I didn't tell you to talk!" he yelled. Calleigh nodded, her hand going to her waist. Jack was to caught up in his own little world yelling that he didn't realize Calleigh was getting on her cell phone. She hit speed dial 3 and Horatio's phone number appeared on the screen as it began to ring.

"Jack, tell me what's wrong with Calleigh." Tim said, distracting the man for a few minutes.

"Its not Calleigh." he muttered. "Its Lisa."

"Who's Lisa?"

"My wife." Jack replied.

S/C----

"Caine."

"Whiskey Stop now. Bring backup."

"Calleigh?"

The phone went 'click' as Calleigh hung up. Horatio quickly ran out of his office, yelling to Eric down below in Trace.

S/C----

"It was our honeymoon in Paris." Jack reminisced. Calleigh and Tim glanced at each other. Calleigh's dad had long passed out in the back of the Hummer. "I found her flirting with the pool boy."

"That's got to suck." Tim piped up.

"I didn't do anything while we were on our honeymoon because I thought it would pass. About a month later Lisa was getting mail from Jacques, the pool boy. They had been... corresponding since we got home. I lost it then."

"So let me guess." Calleigh said dryly. "You killed her."

"Yes. At first I felt horrible but... it didn't give me justice." Jack said.

"So you went back to Paris and found some new couple and killed the wife for being like Lisa." Tim finished. "Why the husbands?"

"Because they didn't stop it! They didn't keep their wives to themselves. They let them do whatever they please! Wives should do what their husbands say!" Jack exclaimed.

"That's why you yelled at me." Calleigh said. "I spoke when not spoken to."

Jack nodded.

"Its a shame really. You guys were actually a couple I liked." he said, reaching behind his jacket. "But I have to kill you. I'm sorry Calleigh."

"Why don't you put the gun down?" Tim suggested, his heart beginning to race now.

"I could get rid of you first Tim." Jack said, his hand shaking as he tried to steady the gun.

"Jack, put the gun down. No one needs to know that you told us. You can run off and the police will never find out."

"That wouldn't work. I know you're the police. Its amazing what Google can do for you. Detective Tim Speedle. The receptionist was very kind and gave me your address when I said I was your brother but lost your address. You know a lot of gullible people Tim. I really hoped I could get it over with the night you returned but my sister was sick and needed my help. Her bastard husband ran out on her when my niece was born. Just another piece of evidence that shows marriages don't work."

"Not all marriages are like that. You can leave and find a new girl that'll be happy with you Jack." Calleigh said. 'God Horatio where are you?'

"Now stop trying to distract me!" Jack yelled. "I need to get rid of her! I need to kill Lisa!"

Tim moved in front of Calleigh and Jack fired the gun.


	10. chapter ten

1Calleigh screamed, then realized there was no gunshot. Jack stared at the gun in disgust and pulled the trigger a few more times. Nothing happened.

"Come on Jack."

Calleigh sighed in relief as Horatio and Eric came into view behind Jack. Hagen was with them and Jack stared at the ground in disbelief.

"No... I need to kill her. Hurt her like she hurt me." he mumbled as Hagen handcuffed him.

"You're under arrest for the murders of Sandy and David Donovan, Missy and Rich Hampton, and Sarah and Jonathan Martin." he said, pulling Jack away. Tim turned around to Calleigh and pulled her into his arms.

"You okay?" he asked, burying his face in her hair. She nodded against him.

"Don't jump in front of me like that again."

"I couldn't let him kill you." Tim said, pulling away from Calleigh slightly. He cradled her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the salty tears that fell onto her cheeks. "I love you too much."

"I love you too. God Tim I love you so much." she whispered, kissing him passionately. Tim kissed her back with just as much passion, realizing how close he was to losing her if the gun had been loaded.

"Guys..."

The couple pulled apart and Calleigh rested her head on Tim's chest and looked at Horatio.

"I need you two to come down to the station and verify everything that happened." he said.

"I just need to get my dad home first. That's the only reason why we were here." Calleigh said. Horatio nodded.

"Just get to the station quickly."

"Yeah."

S/C------

Tim, Calleigh, and Eric watched as Horatio and Hagen interrogated Jack. He told them the same story he told Tim and Calleigh and then elaborated. He said how he had followed Tim and Calleigh around after they disappeared from Tim's condo and how he found out where they were at all times. Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"Guy is nuts." he muttered. "You two gonna be okay?"

Tim nodded.

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow. I got to get out of here." Eric said, hugging Calleigh quickly. He clapped Tim on the back and then disappeared down the hall.

"Baby, you want to get going?" Tim asked. Calleigh nodded.

"I just want to sleep." she muttered.

"Alright. Come on." Tim wrapped an arm around her and guided her out of the police station. They got into the car and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are we going home?" Calleigh finally asked.

"Yeah." Tim nodded and pulled his car out of the parking lot.

S/C----

Tim locked the front door and then checked the patio door, then followed Calleigh into their bedroom. She quickly changed into a tank top and shorts and got into bed. Tim stared at her back for a second before stripping down to his boxers and wrapped an arm around Calleigh. She rolled over and buried her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." she mumbled.

"I love you too." Tim kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. They slowly fell asleep and though it only felt like a few minutes to Tim, they had woken up a few hours later due to Calleigh mumbling in her sleep. "Calleigh..."

She woke up and tears instantly filled her eyes.

"Baby... Calleigh what's wrong?"

"I... oh God Tim... this stupid dream..." she muttered, wiping her eyes. "It was Webster and he... we were back in the parking lot and he... the gun was loaded this time."

Tim pulled her back into his arms. She didn't have to say any more.

"Calleigh, shh..."

"I, Tim I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." she cried.

"We're not going to find out." he said. "Calleigh, honey I promise."

"Tim, what if he shot you?" she said, pulling away from him. Her eyes were red from crying and she wiped her tears away.

"No what ifs." he ordered gently. "I'm fine. You're fine. Webster is going to jail and we're never going to have to deal with him again."

Calleigh nodded.

"God, I'm acting stupid."

"No you're not. I was scared he was going to hurt you baby." Tim said. The fear from before was still haunting him. "I'd never let that happen though. I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

Calleigh stared at him, a fresh batch of tears filling her eyes. It shocked her. She had always known that she loved Tim but in the past three weeks it intensified so much that it scared her sometimes. What had she done to have a wonderful man like him? Her whole life had sucked with her childhood, horrible relationships, everything else under the sun, and nothing seemed to go right but then one day Horatio walked into Ballistics, a shy, good looking guy behind him. Horatio said his name was Tim Speedle but Calleigh didn't hear him. She had been too busy checking him out. Later on, with an embarrassed look, Calleigh said she hadn't caught his name and had felt her heart stop when she heard his voice.

"Cal?"

Tim's voice, the voice that made her heart stop with its smooth ways, jolted her out of her thoughts.

"I can't go back to sleep." she said. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

Tim nodded and grabbed the remote off the dresser. He settled back on the bed, wrapping his arms around his wife. Calleigh sighed, content in Tim's arms. She smiled to herself. This was how it was going to be for the rest of their lives.

S/C----

Tim woke up the next morning, his muscles stiff. The TV was still going from the night before, an episode of 'Paid Programming' was playing. Calleigh was no where to be found. Tim yawned and got out of bed, making a quick stop in the bathroom. When he was done in there, he continued into the kitchen and smiled, leaning in the doorway. Calleigh was sitting at the table in her blue, fluffy robe. Her hair up in a messy bun and she was singing along with 'Build Me Up Buttercup' on the radio. Tim had heard her singing silently at work but he never knew her voice was so pretty.

"Ever think of joining 'American Idol?'" he asked. Calleigh jumped and turned around, her face bright red.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked. Tim shook his head. "And no I'm not joining American Idol."

"Why? We could become millionaires." he grinned. "You sing good."

"As true as that may be," his wife smiled pompously. "I'm over the age limit by a few years."

"Oh what a shame. I was looking forward to a glamourous life." Tim sighed. Calleigh smiled.

"You want anything for breakfast?"

"Yeah. Pop Tarts." Tim replied, moving over to the counter.

"I can cook you know."

"I know but I can work a microwave, however shocking that may sound."

"My husband, CSI by day, comedian by night." Calleigh smirked.

"I am good aren't I?" Tim grinned. His expression turned somber and Calleigh frowned at him as he sat down next to her.

"What?"

"You feeling better?"

Calleigh sighed deeply but nodded.

"I'm getting over it." she said.

"Good. We don't have anything to worry about anymore." Tim said. The microwave made a noise as the Pop Tarts were done. Tim quickly grabbed them and tossed them onto a plate, chewing on them thoughtfully as he and Calleigh talked.

"I was so happy when Horatio said we were going to Paris. It freaked me out a little that I was using myself as bait but I didn't worry about it. We were finally going to catch this guy. Then everything went from right to wrong and it actually started happening. The stalking, the confrontations..." Calleigh said.

"Yes but one good thing came from it all." Tim said. Calleigh looked at him. "Us."

Calleigh smiled and leaned over to kiss him but he pulled away. She made a noise of disbelief.

"You left me alone in bed this morning." Tim grinned.

"Haha. I didn't even get a kiss this morning." Calleigh muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Tim shrugged and stood up, walking into the living room. He knew she wasn't mad at him but he backtracked and kissed her softly, yet passionately on the lips. "Thank you."

"You always get what you want."

--------S/C--------- A/N: Okay its done... a sequel should be up quickly. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. 


End file.
